Because of the rapid technological evolution of cell phones in recent years as well as the practice of American cell phone carriers to subsidize the consumer's purchase of new cell phones in exchange for contractual commitments to use the carrier's services for limited periods of time, and to subsidize the exchange of old cell phones for new cell phones at the renewal of those contracts, cell phones typically have a service life of only a few years before they are discarded. While a number of business entities are engaged in the business of collecting discarded cell phones for such purposes as refurbishment for resale at low prices or donations to the needy, a large number of cell phones are simply disassembled for selection of precious metals or the like or are discarded in landfills and the like.
In recent years the large majority of such phones have incorporated cameras which allow the user to take photographs which may be downloaded to computers or the like for viewing or printed.
In view of the still large percentage of cell phones which are discarded, overburdening landfills and the like, it would be desirable to provide alternative uses for such phones.